Demonology And Heartache
by Untamed-Wolf-Warrioress
Summary: He found her on a mission. And when Itachi leaves, she follows in his foot steps unwillingly. She's the only hope for his little brother and him. ItachiXOC
1. The Mission That Changed It All

_**I do not own or claim to own Naruto. This is just a fan fic. Please enjoy this, rate or review it if you feel like it. Yes, this is an ItachixOriginal Character. She is and I repeat IS MY own creation, so please don't spread rumors saying I stole your character. This is also my story, please to plagiarize or claim I stole your ideas because my twin sister is my proof that I created this story myself. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_The Mission That Changed It All_

Blood and smoke reeked the air. Blood soaked into the dirt and the clothes of the fallen. A teenager behind a weasel mask looked around the newly destroyed village. Bodies were piled in the streets. The building were completely destroyed, glass littering the streets along with kunai and shuriken. The ANBU rookie besides the thirteen year old prodigy Uchiha Itachi cleared his throat, the noise scratchy behind the wooden mask that looked like a cat. Itachi looked over at the cat-mask-wearing man. He removed his own mask and held it loosely in his hands. He stared at the man, raising his right eyebrow to indicate to the rookie to speak.

"Sir, uh, the village is completely destroyed." He spoke in fear. Itachi looked at the village as he nodded.

"I can see that Hyoshi. What's your point?" Itachi asked, looking at a fire that began to engulf a building. "Sir, what are we doing here?" Itachi looked at the man again. "The Hokage sent us here to search for survivors." He answered coolly. "But surely commander, anyone who did this much damage would not leave any survivors." He stated matter-oh-factly. "Your right." Itachi agreed. "But orders are orders."

He turned to the rest of his ANBU group and looked at the eight other men and women.

"Your orders are to search the village for any survivors. You two," He pointed to a woman in a dog mask and the man in the cat mask. "Search over there." He pointed to the west side of the village. "You three, search there." He pointed to three men, one wearing a monkey, one wearing a bear and the third wearing a tiger mask. His hand moved to the east. "You two," He pointed to two women, one wearing a wolf and one wearing a snake, and a man wearing another elephant mask. "Search the south part of the village. I'll search the North. Go."

The eight people disappeared, leaving the Uchiha to stand alone. He sighed softly. He then picked up sounds. They were sobs. Then a scream. It sounded like a girl but like a large cat at the same time. He walked cautiously towards the scream.

Kneeling over two lifeless corpses was a girl about his age. Tears stained her face and her head was thrown back so she could yell curses at the sky and her deity. Purple tinted black hair covered her eyes. "Excuse me?" Itachi asked softly to catch the girl's attention. She straightened up, looking behind her shoulders with tear blurred silver orbs. She quickly turned and leaned over the bodies protectively.

"Go away!" She screamed. "Go away, go away, go AWAY!" Her legged kicked up a dust cloud as she made an attempt to push the bodies away from Itachi. The Uchiha's eyes softened at the sight of the broken girl. He kneeled into the dirt and held his hand out, palms forward to show he meant the female no harm.

"I'm here to help." He breathed in a soft voice. "I'm not going to hurt you." He reached out to the girl and she jerked away from his hand. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to touch her again. This time she didn't jerk away, she just sat there. In a sudden moment, her arms were around Itachi as she cried into his chest.

"You're too late. Everyone's dead." She sobbed, muffled by the Uchiha's chest. He looked down at her, aghast. But his hands wrapped around the girl in an attempt to comfort her. Itachi then noticed she was thin, like a tooth pick. He almost believed if he held her he might break the fragile looking girl. His hands rested on her side, the shirt beneath his left hand was wet and sticky. He pulled it away and held it up while the girl continued to sob into his chest. In the moonlight, he could see his hand was soaked scarlet. He gently took her shoulders, pulling her from him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. The female stared at him with innocent silver eyes. She looked completely dumbfounded and soon she shook her head. But Itachi didn't buy it. He looked deeply into her eyes and asked again. "Are you hurt?" She began to shake her head again but then stopped, her hands reaching down her side and pressing to the same area Itachi had gotten blood on his hand. He sighed. "C'mon, you're coming with me. I need to find something and then I'm going home. Maybe you can help me?" He asked.

The girl nodded, her bangs moving with the movement. Her bangs were cut right above her eyebrows, her purple-ish black hair was completely straight and reached to her waist. She looked at him with her deep silver eyes and Itachi smiled. "Alright. I'm searching for a scroll. The leader kept it in his home. Can you show me how to get there?"

Again, she nodded. "I worked as his house cleaner." She croaked. "I know what you're talking about." Itachi nodded. "Very well. Can you stand?" He let go of her shoulders and stood up, holding his hand out to her. She took it softly in hers. Itachi noted that her touch felt like ice, bitter and cold. He pulled her onto her feet and she stood for a moment then fell onto one knee, gasping out from pain.

"Looks like you can't. Here." Itachi kneeled down and slid his hands under both of her knees, picking her up and clutching her to his chest. She was too exhausted to blush at how close they were. "Keep going straight." She said as she sighed. He nodded down at her and began walking towards the north of the village. Silence crept through the air.

"So, what's you name?" Itachi asked, trying to kill the eerie silence. She looked up at him with her pure silver eyes. "My name is Oni Tsukiko. And yours?" She asked. He smiled down at her and her breath caught in her throat. His smile was dazzling. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. Why did you parents name you Oni? It means demon, right? Demon Moon Child?" He asked. She smiled softly, which warmed Itachi's heart. "My parents were the guardians of the village, and the scroll. We weren't a violent village, but every valuable thing needs a protector. The villagers were scared stiff at the sight of my parents, saying the two were demons. My parents smiled and laughed at the rumors of them being demonic, and to go along with it they decided to name their first born child Oni."

"And that was you?" Itachi asked after she finished. Oni shook her head softly. "No, but I'm the first one to survive. The only one to survive." She replied. Itachi raised his right eyebrow again. "Oh?" He asked. She nodded once again. "My mother was wounded gravely when I was two. Luckily for her, a rogue medic ninja was traveling through our village. My father asked her to heal my mother. She did but she said my mother would never be able to have children again. And it was true." Itachi looked at the girl. "I'm sorry." He offered. She shrugged. "It's no biggie." She explained. She didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she wasn't able to have any other siblings.

"Anyhow, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Uchiha Itachi." She mused as she looked away from him towards the building. Before Itachi could reply, she pointed to a large home on the right side of the road.

"That's his home." She explained. Itachi nodded and walked to the ruined home. The roof was completely blown off and the sides were crumbled to the ground. Only half a wall remained standing. All the furniture was still in place. She pointed to a large desk that was at the back of the ruined house. "It's in the very bottom drawer on the left side." She breathed. Itachi walked to the couch near the brown desk and sat Oni down. She sat up to watch Itachi. He opened the large drawer and just as she said, there was a blue and white scroll at the bottom.

A scratching noise in the corner of the room caught Itachi's attention. He looked over at the corner as he reached in to grab the scroll. As he began to straighten up, a black blur of fur sprang at his face, claws outstretched. He caught the creature by the fur behind it's neck. It was a small black cat, only a kitten. Oni looked at Itachi when she heard the cat meow in anger. She laughed and Itachi looked at the girl.

"Maybe, Rei, if you were a few years older you would have been able to at least scratch him." She chimed. The kitten swiped at Itachi's hand and he dropped it to avoid being scratched. It landed on the floor with a thud and scrabbled away from his feet, darting towards and up the couch. The black kitten nestled into Oni's lap and the girl smiled.

"So you know this cat?" Itachi asked though it was obvious. "Yes." Oni replied. "She's mine. Her name is Rei. And she's no cat." Itachi looked at the girl and then the cat, suspicion in his onyx eyes. "She's a panther. Only a kitten. That's why she's small." Oni finished after seeing the suspicion in his eyes. He nodded in acknowledgment before sitting besides her. "How did you come to get a panther cub?" Itachi asked. The girl smiled as she looked at the kitten, who had fallen asleep in her lap.

"Well you see, we had a lot of rogue ninja's travel through our village. If they were peaceful, they were allowed to stay here." Itachi nodded. It was a crime for a village to house rogue Nins but some still did. "Continue." Itachi pressed. "Well two years ago, there was this woman. Kyoko. She was one of these rogue ninjas. It was late and my parents were away and I was home alone. Kyoko was at a bar and I guess she started a fight when she broke a bottle over a waitresses head because the girl was talking about her to another waitress. The bar owner chased her. He was going to arrest her and throw her in our prison."

"Kyoko needed some where to hide and she ended up jumping through the window of my room. I was walking into it when I saw her. She begged me to let her stay there till things died down. And I did." Oni's eyes had glazed over as if she was watching the scene again.

"She treated me like an equal, not like an eleven year old child." She smiled at that memory.

"To show her appreciation to me," Oni continued. "She gave me Rei. Which ironically means gratitude."

**FLASHBACK**

"Oni come here." An orange hair woman beckoned to the eleven year old purplish black haired girl. The new teenager walked to the woman who lounged lazily on the couch in the room.

"Yes, Kyoko-Sensei?" The girl asked. Kyoko sat up. "I have to go today Oni." She explained. "What-no! No, you can't go Kyoko-Sensei!" The child yelled as she grabbed the adult's arm and clung to it. The woman frowned and pulled her arm from the child. Oni's silver eyes looked glassy as they began to water.

"I don't want you to go Sensei. I don't want you to leave me alone." She sobbed. The woman looked at the girl as she placed her hand on the girl's cheek, making her look at her. "Child, I'll never leave you alone." Kyoko sighed. "I'll be with you, always." Oni sniffled and looked at the woman. "How?" She asked. Kyoko pressed the tip of her right index finger into Oni's chest over her heart.

"Our memories together will be in your heart, Oni. Along with me. I'll never leave you alone because I'll be in your heart." Kyoko smiled at the girl, her red eyes soft. Oni nodded. "Okay, Sensei." She replied. Kyoko let go of the girl's cheek and reached behind her.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Oni asked, trying to look around Kyoko but her hand came up and pushed Oni away by her face. "It's a surprise Oni. Stop trying to ruin it." She scolded. Oni stood still as Kyoko turned around, a black ball of fluff in her hands. Oni stared at the fluff ball, bewildered. "What is it Sensei?" She asked.

Kyoko smiled. "Touch it." She ordered in a soft voice. Oni obeyed, rubbing the black fur. The ball unraveled, revealing a small cat. It yawned, opening it's silver eyes to look at the eleven year old before closing them and curling back up lazily.

"It has the same color eyes as me, Sensei." Oni chimed, smiling. Kyoko nodded, smiling warmly as she watched the girl rub the cat's head. "She's a panther cub. She's only a couple months old, that's why she's so small. Her name is Rei. Which ironically, it means gratitude. Hold out your hands, Oni." The girl obeyed her Sensei, holding her hands out, palms up. Kyoko placed the panther cub into her hands and smiled. "She's yours. To show my gratitude." Kyoko smiled wider.

Oni clutched the kitten to her chest and smiled before hugging the older woman. "Thank you, Sensei!" She chimed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oni's eyes glazed over again. Instead of bothering her, Itachi watched the girl. Oni smiled at the memory as she snapped out of her reverie. "It seems you and this Kyoko woman were close. What happened to her?" He asked. She did nothing for awhile but then, the silver eyed girl nodded.

"Yes, we were very close. She taught me almost everything I know. She taught me how to use jutsus with an animal companion, hence me and Rei." The girl sighed. "She was killed two weeks later. Executed by the Mist Village." She breathed. Her silver eyes then saddened. "I'm sorry." Itachi offered again, concerned. She nodded. "S'okay." She muttered sadly. She looked at the kitten and sighed. She sniffled, paused, and then threw her head up.

"You have to get your men out of here!" She gasped as she tried to stand. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Itachi, listen to me. We're in danger. There'll be another massacre if you don't get your men and you out of here." Itachi nodded and picked her up again, waking Rei.

The cub hissed at Itachi and he glared at the panther. She got ready to pounce but Oni's hand snaked out and grabbed Rei by the ruff of her neck, pulling her into her lap again. "Itachi, we need to not mess around." Oni warned. He walked out of the ruined house right as the same clad-in-a-cat-mask man came to a stop in front of the thirteen year old ANBU leader.

"Captain, captain, Rini reported sighting a group of hostile ninjas." He gasped, breathless. Itachi looked at the man then at the girl in his arms. "How did you know?" He asked her. "No time for questions _captain_." Oni grinned widely. "We have to find your squad."

The older ANBU looked at the girl in his thirteen year old commander's hands. "Uh, sir…?" He trailed off in question. Itachi looked at he rookie and shook his head. "But sir," The man pressed. "I don't think the Hokage wants you bringing her back." Itachi stopped and glared at the man. "It's just sir-"

"I will not leave a wounded thirteen year old girl with barely any experience in combat I alone with nothing but the corpses of her loved ones in a ruined village that is crumbling to the ground as we speak. End. Of. Discussion."

The male nodded and Itachi began walking again. In the middle of the village, where they were before, stood Itachi's ANBU squad. They looked at Oni briefly and then nodded at Itachi to show they awaited his orders. "It seems the culprits are returning. Let's go before they come and try to avoid the possible fight. If it comes down, I will send three of you ahead with Oni here." He stated, gesturing to the girl in his arms.

"Let's go, team." He finally breathed. The eight older ninjas took off into the surrounding forest, as did Itachi. He jumped into the trees, jumping from branch to branch. "So Itachi, where we headed?" Oni asked casually with a smile.

"Konohagakure." He replied without much emotion. He looked at her as her silver eyes widened. He chuckled softly. "What don't like Konoha?" He asked teasingly. "No." She replied. "No I think there's going to be an-" An explosion erupted right behind them on the large tree trunk. All sounds were killed in the shock wave. Itachi was thrusted forward, Oni flying from his arms with excruciating force. She hit the tree, hard enough that a small crater had formed around her body, and fell to the forest floor.

She pushed her hands beneath her and pushed herself up. She looked up, blood pouring into her eyes from new gashes on her fore head. her vision blurred and she gasped out in pain. Her arms wobbled beneath her and she fell into a fresh puddle of blood, the world spinning. She felt Rei nudge her arm and then growl at approaching foot steps. Then the world came to a sudden halt and then blackness swept over Oni's vision.

_**Oh my gosh :runs around screaming: I loved writing this. My sister gave me so many ideas and so did other peoples fan fictions. You guys inspire me so. Any how, I'm already working on chapter two so it wont be long before it's up. Read my other story too! :grins:**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Dying Is Her Latest Fashion_


	2. Dying is her Latest Fashion

_Oni looked around at the large group of people. They all looked down at the eleven year old with curiosity and distrust._

"_We are here today to witness the execution of the criminal, Hira Kyoko. Kyoko is charged with murder, theft, assault, treason, and going A-Wall. She ranks number four in the bingo book." A male's voice boomed from the platform. Oni looked up with wide silver eyes. Kyoko kneeled on the edge of the platform, her head bent down, her hair falling around her face in orange waterfalls. The man on the platform grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head so she faced the villagers of the Mist Village. "Have you got anything to say to the people you caused so much trouble?" The man asked. Kyoko's crimson eyes swept over the crowd, stopping on Oni's face. An emotion twisted in her face as she recognized the girl. _

"_Hira Kyoko, you will be drained of your evil blood and have you chakra absorbed from your body in punishment for your crimes." The man told the female after she didn't say anything. He was becoming impatient with the S-Rank Nin. He let go of her hair and stood besides her to talk to the villagers. A blue haired woman walked behind Kyoko, grabbing her hair and grinning. She leaned over to whisper in the orange head's ear._

"_See Kyoko?" She purred. "I told you I'd kill you for __breaking my heart__. I loved you and you pushed me away." She licked Kyoko's neck lustfully as her hand reached into the pack on her waist and pulled out a kunai knife. "To bad you won't be surviving this Kyoko. It would have been wonderful to have fun like we used too." She smiled as she pressed the blade into Kyoko's throat. She looked at the man who had spoken and he nodded._

_In the crowd Oni pushed to the front. She looked up at the two women, horrified. Kyoko's eyes fell to the floor as she felt the cold metal blade being pressed against the flesh of her throat. Her crimson eyes came up once to look at the girl that now stood in front of her._

"_Oni." She muttered, her voice filled with longing. She longed to return to the time when she had hidden in the child's home. When she had taught her new techniques and they cooked their dinners together. And she instantly knew that no one in the village could find out that Oni Tsukiko had hidden her._

_As Kyoko inhaled, she looked back at the blue haired woman. "I never loved you, Nacola. I used you for my own purposes. And when I was done with you, I threw you away. All those nights together were just to keep the illusion in place. The illusion to hide the fact that I have and will always hate you. I hate you with a fiery passion that burns deep within my heart and soul."_

_The woman she had just called Nacola growled at Kyoko's words. Her grip in her hair tightened as she yanked her head back to bare the woman's throat to her. "Kyoko," She purred, her voice filled with venom. "You're a complete bitch and I take pleasure in this!" She exclaimed as she ripped the blade over Kyoko's throat. Blood sprayed out from the new wound on the orange head's neck. The spray of blood hit Oni in the face, painting her pale skin scarlet._

_Tears welled from Oni's silver eyes, falling from the corners and running along her cheeks. She stared at Kyoko as the woman named Nacola held her up by her hair. She threw down the kunai and placed her hand on Kyoko's fore head. It began to glow green, sucking the chakra out of Kyoko. She gasped softly as her color faded. Oni watched with frightened eyes as she stood powerless, watching her Sensei die._

_Nacola's hand stopped glowing green as Kyoko stopped breathing. She pulled Kyoko's head back again and pressed her lips to the lifeless lips of Kyoko. She then threw her body to the side, blood spilling out of her mouth from Kyoko's. Oni ran to the platform and crawled onto it, crying hard now. She wrapped her arms around Kyoko and lay down with the corpse. Blood soaked her clothing and she didn't care. Nacola looked at Kyoko, her eyes narrowing on Oni. She walked over to the body as the villagers left._

_Nacola grabbed Oni by the back of her shirt and lifted her to the silver eyed girl was forced to face her. Nacola's yellow eyes bore into Oni's as she looked at the child with amusement. "Who are you?" Nacola asked her. Oni didn't answer. Instead, she looked at Kyoko's body with __blurry eyes__._

"_I see." Nacola answered. "She did love me. But she stopped loving me for you! A weak, ignorant child who doesn't even belong here!" Nacola threw Oni across the platform. "Leave girl! Leave now before I tell the Mizukage you're here!" She yelled._

_Oni scrambled to her feet. She looked at Kyoko's body, then at Nacola, then at the ground beneath the platform. She jumped down to the ground and began to run towards the village entrance. She slipped through the gate, unnoticed by the guards. Tears streamed down her face like rivers as she ran back to her own village. Nacola watched the girl leave silently. _

_If Nacola Kari ever the silver eyed girl Kyoko Hira loved again, she would kill her. She swore that to herself. And Oni Tsukiko swore that if she ever saw Nacola Kari again, she would kill her to revenge her Sensei, Kyoko Hira's death._

Oni's eyes fluttered open as she gasped out. She had relived Kyoko's death in her dreams. It was bright wherever she was. She was lying in a stiff and uncomfortable bed. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed the walls were white. She heard the occasional beep of a heart rate monitor. There was also another beep. It seemed to be coming from an oxygen machine.

She sat up and felt a sharp tug in her arm. She looked down and noticed she was hooked up to an I.V. She put a hand to her mouth, but an oxygen mask blocked her mouth. She pulled it down in a sudden movement, ripping it off of her face. She yanked the I.V. out of her arm. She removed all wires and machines attached to her and threw back the covers. The heart rate machine went off, with no pulse to read.

Oni stumbled out of the bed as three nurses and a doctor filled the room. They told her to get back into the bed but she shook her head wildly and refused. The nurses pushed her towards the bed as she ducked out of their way. And that's when he entered.

Itachi entered the room, his onyx eyes wide. He had changed out of his dirty ANBU outfit. He just wore a simple pair of black pants and a blue shirt. He was wearing black hospital shoes. A bandage was wrapped around his left hand and his head. He then began to laugh when he saw Oni trying so hard to get away. He ducked under the doctor's arm and popped up in front of her. Oni fell backwards, or would have if Itachi hadn't caught the purple-toned-black haired girl. He smiled at her as he stifled another laugh.

"Having fun, Oni?" He asked, amusement filling his voice. She glared at him before punching him in the arm. He smiled at her softly. "Please Oni, get back into the bed."

"Fine Itachi, I'll get in the hell forsaken bed." She muttered with defeat. She looked down, noticing she seemed to be wearing a hospital gown. "But only if you tell me what happened and how I got here." She chirped. "Fair enough." He replied.

Oni climbed back into the hospital bed. The doctors and nurses began to put the I.V. back into her and she began to pull it out. When the doctor opened his mouth to protest, Itachi silenced him. "They said she could leave today, so there's no need, doctor." Itachi smiled. "Now may we have some privacy?" He asked. The doctor nodded.

"Of course Mr. Uchiha." He replied. The doctors and nurses left the two teenagers alone. Itachi looked at Oni. "So what happened after I went out?" She asked. Itachi shrugged as he looked out a window. "Well when the explosion went off behind us the sonic boom of it flinged us forward like rice. I was thrown into a tree, as were you. I hit my head and when I stood I saw our attackers. I fought with them and they fled. Then I went to collect you and Rei."

"Oh, Rei! Where is she?" Oni asked. She had forgotten about the panther cub until now. Itachi shook his head. "She's under your bed." He muttered. Oni leaned over the edge of the bed and looked under it. There she saw a familiar ball of black fluff. She smiled and scooped up the panther cub before laying back into the bed and dropping Rei into her lap. "So you hit your head? That's why there's a bandage over it?" She asked. Itachi nodded again. "But what about the bandage around your arm?" She asked. Itachi looked at the kitten and then back to Oni. "Rei was a little to protective." Oni stared at him. Her silver eyes then widened as she realized Rei must have attacked him. That it must have been him she growled at. "I'm so sorry." She apologized. Her voice made it clear she meant what she said. Itachi laughed. "That's okay; she did what I would have done if I were her." He smiled at her. "So you wanna leave yet?" Oni grinned. "Of course."

"Alright, I'll leave you to change." As Itachi spoke, he stood up and walked out of the room. Oni jumped from the bed and looked around. She saw her cloths on a table by a window. She walked over to the cloths and threw them on the bed. Pulling the nightgown from over her head, she pulled the shirt on. She then slid into her pants slowly. As she pushed her hair out of her face, someone knocked on the door.

"Oni, you done yet?" Itachi asked through the slab of wood. Oni walked to the door and opened it, looking at the Uchiha boy. "Yeah." She replied with a quick grin. Itachi returned the smile. "Let's go. The Hokage wants to meet you." Oni nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the white door behind her. She followed him down the hall to the waiting room of the hospital. There sat a old man in white robes.

"Lord Hokage." Itachi greeted him respectfully. "Hello Itachi. Is this the girl you talked about?" Itachi nodded. "Lord Hokage, this is Oni Tsukiko." The man stood up from his seat and held his hand out to Oni. "It's a pleasure to meet you Oni. I'm very sorry about your loss and you are more than welcome to stay here." Oni took the man's hand and shook it. His grip was warm. She smiled at him and he returned her smile.

"Thank you sir, that's very kind of you. But I have a request if you'll hear me out." Oni stated. The Hokage nodded. "Ask away." He replied. Oni took a deep breath, looking at Itachi briefly. "I'd like to return to my home village. I want to gather the things that are still in good condition. Books, scrolls, pictures, furniture." She looked over at Itachi again. "And also so I may get the money my family had put away so I may get myself an apartment here." She looked at the Hokage, her silver eyes pleading. "It would mean the world to me." She added quickly.

The Third Hokage sighed as he thought over her request. Finally, he nodded. "Alright Ms. Tsukiko. But I want to assign an ANBU squad with you just in case the culprits who destroyed your home are still in the area." Oni nodded, smiling widely and hugging him. He laughed and she blushed red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I over reacted." The Hokage laughed again. "That's alright." He assured her with another warm smile. Oni turned to look at Itachi and smiled. "Can you come with me?" She asked. Itachi nodded and smiled.

The sun was out now, and most of the ashes from the building that were burned down had already been blown away. Oni and Itachi stood in the middle of Oni's home. Two walls were still standing and only a few things were out of their place. Oni was surprised when she saw that not much damage had been done to her home. She knew though that the trees would reclaim their land in a few months with no one to cut them back now. She had a few large boxes, which she was filling up with her and her parents' belongings.

She grabbed a scroll off of the large bookcase in her parents' room. She looked at the closed scroll for a few minutes before gently placing it in the box. Itachi brought a box full of dishes into the room and set it on top of two boxes that were filled with Oni's own items. He looked over at her. "How do you plan on getting all this stuff back to your apartment?" Oni shrugged. She had rented an apartment right before she left, promising the land lord she would pay her once she returned.

She shrugged. "Probably teleport them using a teleportation jutsu." She replied with another shrug. Itachi turned and looked at her. "You can do that?" He asked, amazed. "Sure," She replied. "I used to teleport boulders around. What's the difference from boulders to furniture?" She asked. Itachi shrugged. "Nothing I guess." He muttered as he grabbed a smaller box and went to another book shelf.

Both of them filled up the boxes after an hour. They stacked them on top of each other and the furniture. Oni did a few hand signs as she sat on the jumble of stuff. She finished and soon, a small tornado of purple cherry blossoms and silver leaves swirled around her and the boxes and furniture. Everything seemed to disappear in the tornado.

Itachi rolled his eyes as he looked around. He pulled a small silver whistle from his pocket and placed it between his lips. As he added air, the sound cut through the still day air like a blade. Soon, his ANBU squad surrounded him. "Time to go." He stated simply before running into the forest.

Oni had paid her land lord and was now putting the books in the shelves. She looked around the apartment and smiled. It was a large house. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a basement, a living room, a dining room and even a den. On the roof was a circular platform that had couches all around it, curving against the walls. In the middle was the door that you had to climb through to get to it. There was a pull down ladder in the kitchen that led to it. There was a table in front of the couches on each side.

Oni smiled again. She was happy with the home. She walked into the master bedroom and looked at the walls. They were plain white. To boring to her. She moved towards the bookshelf and grabbed the thick wood shelf. She began to pull it to the middle of the large room. She then grabbed the bed post of the bed and pulled it towards the middle as well. She did the same with her night stands, the chair in her room. She then pulled the pictures off the walls and laid them on the bed. She grabbed some money and put it in her pocket before walking out of the room. She walked through the front door, closing and locking it behind her, and onto the street.

It took her two and a half hours to find the paint store. She asked forty people and finally found it two and a half hours later. She walked into the store, the bell chiming behind her. The man behind the check out counter walked around to greet her. He smiled and bowed politely.

"Hello." He greeted in a deep voice. "I have not seen you around the village. Are you new to Konoha?" he asked. Oni nodded in response, returning his smile. "Yes, I just came here a few days ago, but I was in the hospital until today." She explained. The man rubbed his chin. "Ah, I see. I'm very sorry to hear you were in the hospital. I hope you are all better now. I'm guessing you're here for paint, yes?" Oni nodded and smiled. "Yes. My apartment in nothing but white. I want to add some colors." She smiled. "Purples, blues, reds, greens, maybe black and silver for my own room." She shrugged and smiled. The man nodded. "I have the perfect colors for you. This way." He beckoned to a large wall filled with galloons of paint. He smiled again as he began to pull down galloons. With each galloon he pulled down, he showed her the paint color inside. She smiled and agreed with each color quickly.

"I'll have my son run the rest to you so you don't have to carry as much." The shop keeper muttered with a smile. Oni nodded and returned the smile as she picked up the two galloons and the shopping bag besides her feet. "Thanks!" she called as she walked through the door, the bell chiming behind her. She carried the paint home in a cheery mood, smiling at everyone she saw.

When she got home she unlocked the door and walked into her bedroom, setting her paint down. She fumbled with the lid of the paint and dipped her brush in it once she got it off. She lightly ran the brush along her white wall and continued this for ten minutes until she heard a knock on the door. She set the brush down and walked out of the room, paint streak on one cheek and her hands splattered with the thick black liquid.

She wiped her hands on her pants and unlocked the door, swinging it open to find a familiar Uchiha boy leaning on her door frame. He looked at her and smiled lazily. "You look like you've been swimming in oil." He muttered, twirling a finger in a lock of her purple-black hair and pulling his finger free, collecting a glob of black paint on his finger. She rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up Uchiha." She chimed in a bitter sweet voice. He pushed himself up with his elbow and looked at her.

"How 'bout we go get some ramen? I'll buy." He smiled at her again and she sighed. "Alright Itachi. I'll go with you to get some ramen." He smiled wider and grinned. "Well c'mon. He chimed. She sighed as she pushed him out and walked through the door closing it behind her and turning. She locked the door as Itachi wiped the paint off his finger onto his pants. She turned and he looked at her cheerfully before turning and walking out to the road.

They walked down the road silently until someone yelled behind them.

"Itachi!" someone yelled. A young boy. They both turned to see the child running down the road towards them. Oni's eyes widened as she took in the boys appearance with amusement. He looked exactly like the Uchiha besides her. "Oh hi Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Itachi called casually. Oni looked over at Itachi and then at the boy named Sasuke. "Hi big brother!" Sasuke exclaimed when he finally reached them. He doubled over to catch his breath. He then straightened himself up and smiled.

"Oto, who's this?" he asked. Itachi smiled a bit. "This is Oni. She's a friend of mine. Oni, this is Sasuke, my little brother." Oni looked at Itachi, her glaring silver eyes shooting daggers. "You didn't tell me you had a little brother." She hissed under her breath quietly so only Itachi could hear. The older Uchiha scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Sorry." He whispered. "Hey! Why are you guys so quiet!" Sasuke chirped. They both looked at him and Oni smiled, leaning down.

"Hi Sasuke, I'm Oni. It's nice to meet you." She mused in a sweet and cheery voice. Sasuke returned the smile. "Likewise." The younger boy looked up at his brother and smiled. "I've got to go Oto." Itachi nodded. "Alright, see ya Sasuke." Sasuke turned and ran down the street, but not before waving to them.

Oni smiled as she watched him leave. She looked at Itachi and he shrugged innocently and they both turned when another person called out Itachi's name. Again they turned to see a brown haired boy running towards them. He looked their age and he had onyx eyes like Itachi and Sasuke.

"Yo Itachi!" the man muttered as he came to a stop before the two. Itachi stared blankly at the other male before replying. "Zazu can this wait, I'm kinda busy?" but he question was lost because the male named Zazu was staring at Oni in a daze. "Hi I'm Zazu." He breathed. "Um I'm Oni, uh yeah." Oni replied, scratching her head. Itachi stepped between them as Zazu began to come closer to the girl.

"Zazu we were just leaving for ramen so we must be on our way." Itachi growled, trying his best to keep his cool. "Alright I'll come with you." Zazu quirked and Itachi shook his head. "No Zazu. It's not an invitation." He growled and the other male frowned. "Alright. Bye Itachi, Oni-sweet sweet Oni." He muttered as he walked back the way he came.

Itachi turned around and began to walk again, causing Oni to speed up to match his pace. "I'm sorry about that. Zazu can be such a flirt!" he exclaimed, anger heavy in his voice. Oni laughed as she rolled her eyes playfully. "It's alright. There was a guy like that in my village. So I'm used to it." She spoke in a gentle voice as they reached the ramen shop.

The male held to door flap open for her and she entered, Itachi following her. Oni smiled as she in took the fragrance of the smell in the air. It smelt good and it reminded her of a good home cooked meal. She sat down at the counter, Itachi sitting next to her. An older man walked up to the other side of the counter and smiled at Itachi and Oni.

"What can I get you two?" he asked. Itachi looked at Oni then back at the man. "We'll get to bowls of beef ramen." Itachi held up two fingers as he spoke. The man nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. "So your little brother was adorable. He looked like a miniature remake of you, Itachi." Oni mused sweetly. "Yeah, people say we look a lot alike. I don't see it, though." He replied with a shrug. Oni pushed him gently and smiled. "Your just blind to it, that's all." Itachi was silent for a second. He stared at his hands, his onyx eyes unreadable. Oni looked at him. "Itachi?" she leaned over to look at his face. "Itachi are you alright?" Itachi nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Just a little tired. Nothing wrong." Oni nodded and sat straight as the old man brought their ramen to them. "Yum this smells good!" Oni mused as she grabbed a pair of chop sticks, breaking them and grabbing some of the hot and steamy noodles between the two pieces of straight wood. She laid the noodles in her mouth, her face blank and then it brightened.

"Yum! It tastes better than it smells!" she exclaimed as she downed the hot steamy soup. Itachi laughed as he slowly ate his. She grinned softly as she set her chop sticks inside the now empty bowl and looked at him. "So, what's your life like? I mean I barely know you. Do you have parents, more sibling, pets?" Oni asked softly. Itachi shrug and took another bite of his ramen.

"Both my parents are alive-I'll take you to meet them soon. Sasuke is my only sibling. We have no pets; my father doesn't like animals. I live in the Uchiha manor. My father is the leader of the Uchiha clan. My mother's parents are alive. I'm a prodigy to my clan-Sasuke is too. I became the ANBU captain not long ago, but I'm the youngest of the group."

When he finished, Oni looked at him wide eyes. "Wow." She breathed heavily as she looked at the counter. Itachi shrugged again as he took another bite of his ramen.

"So, what were your parents like?" Itachi asked before taking another bite. It was Oni's turn to shrug now. She looked at the counter silently. "They were old fashion. But they were good to me. I loved them very much. But my moms had a problem with drinking away her depression. She never did anything bad it's just; when she drank she made herself really sick. My dad was a born leader. Before the attack my father had argued with the village leader about his rule. He challenged his authority and was going to fight him for the title of leader."

Oni sighed again as she looked up at him. Itachi's face made her bust out laughing; he had a noodle hanging from his mouth and another noodle draped over his upper lip. Oni shook her head as she laughed harder, tears welling at the corner of her eyes.

She finally stopped laughing and Itachi took the noodle off his lip and threw it into his empty bowl. Oni smiled again as she sighed. "This was fun, but I better get home. Gotta finish painting." Itachi nodded and stood up; Oni did too. Oni stretched and waited for Itachi as he put the money for lunch on the counter. He turned for the door and they both walked out.

As they walked up to Oni's door, Rei poked her head up from behind the curtain in a window. "This was fun Itachi." Oni breathed. The Uchiha nodded in reply. "Yeah." He agreed. Oni stood on the step and looked up at Itachi, whom stood on the step below her. Her back was to her door.

Oni smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. She smiled again and turned around, heading into her house, leaving the Uchiha boy to stand there in a daze. She shut the door behind her and smiled softly to herself, closing her eyes in her own daze. When she opened her eyes, the silver orbs widened.

Her house looked like a tornado hit it. Books, pictures, and furniture were thrown askew. And there in the middle of the room was a boy about Sasuke's age. Oni threw open the door to see Itachi just barely going down the road. "Itachi!" she exclaimed and the Uchiha turned to look at her. Seeing her disturbed expression, Itachi turned and ran up to her door. Oni hurried in the house and he followed her, his own eyes widening to the sight.

The boy was trying to get through the window when Itachi grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. He pulled the boy to his feet by the collar of his shirt and then pushed him to the ground again, on his stomach. He kneeled on his back and held him there.

"Who the hell are you! And what are you doing here?" Itachi growled.

"Ma-ma-my name is Da-dar-Daruis." The boy stammered. "I saw her moving in and when you left I broke in. you've got to understand, I was hungry." Tears poured down the young boy's cheeks as he looked up at Itachi with wide brown eyes. "You aren't gonna kill me are you?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

Itachi shrugged, "Don't look at me, it's up to her." He mused. The boy looked up at Oni and she shook her head. "Itachi let him up. Darius, why did you break into my house knowing _I _lived here?" Oni asked. Itachi looked at Oni as he got off the child and Darius stood up quickly.

"How'd you survive Oni? How did you survive and no one else did?" Darius asked quickly. "How'd you survive, kid?" Oni snapped. "I hid and I fought." She growled. "Oh hell, might as well introduce you two. Itachi, this is Darius; he's a kid who lived in the village too."

Itachi looked at the boy and nodded. "Nice to meet you Darius." Itachi muttered. "Yeah, whatever." The young boy replied. Oni leaned over, the palm of her hand connected with the back of Darius's skull. "Thank you, likewise." Darius growled between clenched teeth as he rubbed the back of his head.


End file.
